camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Moretti
Personality Dante is a psychotic bastard, enjoying the thrill of the kill. He tries to keep this a secret, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. He doesn't trust anyone because of what happened at camp. He's not exactly the most social person. History Marzia Moretti was a daughter of Eris. She was 24 and married to her sweetheart from Camp. Anthony Stone, son of Ares. He had come down with Leukemia, the doctors said he had about a month to live. Marzia was obviously heartbroken, she pleaded with the gods. She prayed to Apollo and Ascelpius that he'd get better. And to Thanatos and Hades, that it wasn't his time. The poor woman's prayers were unanswered. Until one day, a god had knocked on Marzia's door. She had quickly answered, the god had introduced himself as Phanes, the god of life. After his introduction, Marzia went down on her knees, begging him to allow Anthony to live. Phanes merely nodded, saying he would'nt allow Anthony to move on to the Underworld. But only if Marzia had agreed to bear him a child. At first, Marzia wanted to tell him to rot in Tartarus. But remembered what was at stake. So the poor woman swallowed her pride, welcomed the god in her home and did the dirty with him. Right after, Marzia had asked him to leave and demanded he held up his end of the deal, he did so. A month later, Anthony had made a miraculous recovery. The doctors were blown away, called it a miracle. After they returned to their home, Marzia had told the son of death about what she did. Anthony was actually quite glad, thankful to his wife and happy to raise a child. Even though it wasn't even his. 8 months later, Marzia had given birth to a young boy named Dante. Even though she had to cheat on her husband, Marzia was happy to have her husband and a child. 2 years later, Anthony and Marzia's scent had attracted a manticore. Normally the lovely couple could handle such an attack. But having a young child who also possessed demigod blood made it very difficult. The two attempted to defeat the manticore. But had a hard time, since they had to defend Dante. Who was too young to truly understand what was happening, Anthony wanted to take the young child of life and run away. But absolutely hated the thought of leaving Marzia to fight by herself, so he commanded she take Dante and run. She rebelled, but Anthony reminded her what was at stake, so she picked up the young boy and ran as fast as she could. Once getting a good distance from the house, Marzia placed Dante down and ran to help her husband. But sadly by the time she returned, Anthony was dead. The manticore had managed to stab him in the neck with it's scorpion tail, it then devoured most of his body. Hardly leaving anything else to bury. Marzia was forced to live back in her hometown, Ozone Park. Since the poor widow could'nt afford to live in her late husband's home. She was filled with grief. But sadly she blamed it all on Dante. Blaming him for the fact that she and Anthony couldn't defeat the manticore. She also grew to hate him for being the product of an affair she wanted nothing to do with. So Dante's childhood was not a happy tale. His mother had become abusive, turning to alcohol. But Dante was a strange child, he seemed normal. Making friends and such, but Dante had a dark secret. At the age of 10,he realized he enjoyed killing things. All starting from stomping on a class pet hamster that got loose. From then on Dante often fantasized about killing. Classmates he didn't like, Teachers who annoyed him and even his own mother. He had gotten into horror movies. On Dante's 14th birthday, his mother got very drunk and angry that fateful night. Yelling at Dante, saying things like "I should've aborted you!" and "I curse the day I pumped you out!". All while using her powers to stun him repeatedly. The son of life was fed up with his mother's cruelty, he just wanted her to die. This was when his powers had manifested, Dante unknowingly used his powers to drain some of the life out of his mother. Making her very weak and sedated, in an incredible fit of rage he began to strangle her. She struggled but was completely helpless to help her son. Too weak from the life draining and stunning. After a minute, she stopped breathing and went off to the underworld. Dante had freaked out, he felt somewhat guilty. But at the same time, he felt relived and greatly enjoyed the experience. So he collected some clothes, money and food and ran out of the house, unsure of where to go. After a half hour of running the streets. He was attacked by a cyclops who threatened to make a snack out of him. Luckily two demigods were there Sam, a son of Hermes. Along with Emily, daughter of Aglaea. Emily had been visiting some relatives and Sam came hoping for free food. The two had easily dispatched the cyclops and explained everything to Dante and that it was obvious that he was a demigod like them. They brought him to camp, where eventually he was claimed by Phanes. He had spent 3 years at camp, never telling anyone what he did to his mother and doing his best to contain his bloodlust. Eventually he had fell in love with Emily, who felt the same way. Dante had also became best friends with Sam. He felt happy with his life, after years of abuse and feeling like a freak. But that had all came to a crashing end. When he found Sam and Emily having sex in her cabin one night, since they had been having an affair for a while. Needless to say Dante had snapped, he conjured a tomahawk out of his life force. And threw it at Sam who was running his mouth with a lame excuse, it embedded itself in his face. Emily was about to scream in horror. The young murderer had demanded she keep quiet if she wanted to live, the daughter of beauty did as told. Dante walked up to her slowly, Emily paralyzed with fear. Her last words were "I'm sorry" before she was decapitated with the tomahawk. Dante dashed out through the window. He ran from camp as far as he could, until he couldn't run anymore. He was found by a BC member, who had pitied Dante. He offered him an invitation to join the Covenant and offer he had greatly accepted. Powers no progressional powers e.e Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Brown Hair Category:6'3 Category:Male Category:Dante Category:Hydrocarbon1997 Category:Straight Category:Opus Superum Category:Moretti Category:Children of Phanes Category:Spencer Boldman Category:Birth Year Unknown